


What Makes The Best Stories

by OhanaHoku



Series: Hawaii Five-0 One Shots [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Three Word Challenge, Writing Exercise, shootout, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: “I’m gonna kill you, Jack Cunningham!” Kaeka screamed, Steve’s eyes flicking in that direction, squinting some before he made out the slightest movement in the shadows.“Think about what you’re doing, Keaka,” Danny called. “You don’t want to ruin your life by making a mistake!”





	What Makes The Best Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for a three word prompt. I've been suffering from writer's block and am trying to work through it. TWs for light violence, drunkenness, and a shootout. There's a briefly mentioned injury, but there's no graphic description.  
> Three Word Prompt: Rage, Bar, Avenue. I kinda tried to give it an old school cop show feel, so let me know how I did!

 

    “Two beers.” Detective Danny Williams requested as he sat down at the bar with his partner, Steve McGarrett.

 

    It wasn’t often the two stopped in at a bar for a drink, usually choosing a nicer restaurant or a meal at one of their homes. However, it had been a rather long case that they’d just closed, so a celebration was in order. Chin and Kono had been unable to make it, so it was just the two of them.

 

    Steve rolled his shoulders as before resting against the bar with a slight groan, his ribs bruised from an altercation with their latest five-star villain.

 

    “You okay there, Grandpa?” Danny asked, an amused smile on his lips as he teased him.

 

    Steve glared at him, though there was no real heat behind it. “You’re older than me.”

 

    Danny laughed. “Yeah, by like a day. So that gives me every right to call you Grandpa.”

 

    The ex-Navy Seal paused for a moment. “Okay, but that means you’re willing to admit that we’re both old grandpas.” He pointed out.

 

    The shorter man blinked at him. “For once you make a good point. Okay, neither of us are grandpas, but I reserve the right to call you a crazy old uncle.”

 

    “Pretty sure you’re pegged for that one already, you have nieces and nephews,” Steve responded.

 

    Danny nodded. “Sure, but I’m the cool uncle, you’re the crazy one.”

 

    Steve’s retort was abruptly cut off as their beers were quickly handed to them by the busy bartender. “Cheers.” He said, clinking his bottle against his partner’s and taking a long draft.

 

    They had just started to relax when across the room a man’s voice exploded in rage. “What?!”

 

    The two turned to look just as a large man stood up from a table, steady on his feet, but apparently tipsy from drinking a tad too much, as he glared daggers at another man. “You cheated with my wife?!”

 

    The man at the table just laughed, obviously too far gone on the alcohol. “Yes!” He snickered up at him. “It’s been about two months now.” He said, hiccuping as he started to stand.

 

    The other man’s face quickly grew red and he reached to pull the other man close by the collar, fist drawing back to punch him in the face when Danny grabbed his arm.

 

    “Hey! Break it up, you’ve had too much to drink and you’re both going home now.” He said firmly, Steve dragging the other guy back.

 

    The man tore his arm away and grumbled under his breath before shooting the other man a dark look and a dirty word. The other man just laughed and stumbled back into Steve, who caught him and held him upright.

 

    He angry man seemed to regain his senses as he straightened up and smoothed his hair back. “Sorry, officers.” He mumbled before leaving the building quickly.

 

    Danny made to go after him, but the bartender called out. “Don’t bother with that one, Detective. Those two are in here all the time. Jack likes to tell tall tales don’t you, Jack?” He asked, the tipsy man nodding with a laugh.

 

    The barkeep shook his head. “The other guy, Keaka, a nice man, but he gets a temper sometimes when he’s had too much. I didn’t think he’d reached his limit yet tonight, but I guess Jack’s story hit too close to home tonight. Come tomorrow morning when they sober up, everything will be fine again.”

 

    The two men shared a look before nodding. “Alright. I think we’d better take Jack here down to the station though, I don’t think he’s getting home in this condition.” Steve said, getting a nod from Danny and a chuckle from the man behind the bar.

 

    “Come on, Jack. You’re going to the station until you come down from that high beanstalk you’re on.” Danny said, smirking at his own joke as Steve just shook his head at him.

 

    They were walking out of the bar, holding Jack up between them as the man stumbled forward, when suddenly a shot rang out, hitting the wall behind them.

 

    Danny and Steve quickly dragged the man behind a dumpster as another shot went off near their feet. Jack slumped down against the wall, still laughing as Danny and Steve drew their guns and peered around the sides of the dumpster.

 

    “See anything?” Danny asked.

 

    “Nope, you?”

 

    “If I could then I wouldn’t be asking you, would I?”

 

    Steve only smiled slightly to himself and tried to focus on the shadows in the small lot.

 

    “I’m gonna kill you, Jack Cunningham!” Kaeka screamed, Steve’s eyes flicking in that direction, squinting some before he made out the slightest movement in the shadows.

 

    “Third car to the right.” He whispered to Danny before his eyes went wide as Jack suddenly appeared in front of the dumpster, having gotten up while they were distracted.

 

    “I’d like to see you try.” Jack slurred as Steve cursed.

 

    “Jack, get back here!” He yelled as another shot went off, ricocheting off the corner of the dumpster, making Steve pull back.

 

    “Think about what you’re doing, Keaka,” Danny called. “You don’t want to ruin your life by making a mistake!” He cursed quietly to himself as he realized they didn’t have a chance at a clear shot at him from where they were.

 

    “It’s no mistake! He’s cheating with my wife!” Keaka called back. “He doesn’t deserve to live!”

 

    Another shot went off, missing once again. Jack started to wander as he taunted Keaka. “Ha! You old blowhard! You can’t even hit me!”

 

    Steve looked around again, eyes widening as Jack wandered into the quiet street. “Danny, distract him.” He ordered, Danny not questioning it as he started talking.

 

    “Hey! You know Jack. He likes to make things up, right? He’s drunk, Keaka! What he’s saying isn’t true!” Danny shouted, but to no avail as Keaka kept silent. He kept talking, hoping to draw him out.

 

    Steve started to stand slowly, getting ready to run, but still keeping out of sight. With a burst of energy, he dashed forward, intent on grabbing Jack and getting him out of the road and to cover.

 

    But Keaka’s next bullet flew true, nicking Steve’s leg, making him stumble and crash into Jack, both of them falling to the road.

 

    Steve groaned as pain flared in his bruised ribs when he hit the pavement, the wind knocked out of him as Jack just laughed hysterically next to him.

 

    “Steve!” Danny shouted, jerking in reflex to go after him until he remembered Keaka. Who was gone. Danny looked around frantically for where he could have gone, but it wasn’t until he saw a shadow move along the wall of the building close to the road that he knew where he was.

 

    He still didn’t have a clean shot. He gripped the gun tighter and ran out from his cover. He made it just in time as Keaka stepped out of the shadows, bearing down on Steve and Jack. With one bullet Keaka was down, Danny rushing to check on him.

 

    He sighed in relief when he found him still alive, but unconscious. He holstered his weapon as hurried to Steve, thankful that no cars were driving along the avenue that night. “You okay?” He asked, helping him up.

 

    “Yeah, I’m good.” He said, wincing softly before looking back at Jack as the man snorted in amusement to himself.

 

  They helped him up, Danny wincing at the alcohol on his breath. “You know what makes the best stories?” He asked them, losing his footing as they reached the lot and collapsing before they could catch him.

 

   He laughed, rolling on to his back and giving them a manic grin. “When they’re true!” He cackled, dissolving into laughter.

 

    Danny and Steve just looked at each other grimly before staring down at the man who was still giggling deliriously.

 

    Danny looked up at Steve. “What do you say we let the department handle this now?” He suggested, Steve nodding.

 

    “Good idea.” He answered, ignoring his leg as they walked to the car to phone it in and wait for the police to arrive.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

    “If you dare get blood in my car!” was the last thing the HPD officers heard before the silver Camaro pulled out of the lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1389. Hope you enjoyed that small bit. Hopefully I'll get through this writer's block and back to my other stories soon!


End file.
